ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Children in Need Rocks Manchester
| narrated = | country = United Kingdom | location = Manchester Arena | language = English | network = | first_aired = | preceded_by = Children in Need Rocks the Royal Albert Hall | followed_by = | website = http://www.bbc.co.uk/pudsey/whatson/rocks.shtml }} Children in Need Rocks Manchester was a charity music concert held at the Manchester Arena in Manchester, England, on 17 November 2011. The concert was organised by Take That singer and The X Factor judge Gary Barlow as one of a series of events to raise money for Children in Need 2011. It became the second Children in Need Rocks concert organised by Barlow, after the Children in Need Rocks the Royal Albert Hall in 2009. Background The concert was broadcast on BBC One, BBC One HD and BBC Radio 1 on Thursday 17 November 2011, the day before the official appeal telethon. Short films of projects being funded by the charity were shown at various points throughout the show, often featuring one of the celebrities meeting a child or group of children. The event was hosted by radio and television presenters Chris Moyles and Fearne Cotton, along with former Doctor Who actor David Tennant. The acts performing at the concert included Canadian Michael Bublé, Jessie J, Coldplay, James Morrison, Barlow's fellow The X Factor judges, Tulisa Contostavlos and Kelly Rowland, Barlow himself and Lady Gaga. Barlow revealed on The Chris Moyles Show when announcing the concert that he had personally contacted the acts he wanted to perform. Tickets for the concert cost between £55 and £95, and the 12,000 tickets sold out within 10 minutes of going on sale on 16 September 2011. Some tickets were also bought by radio stations and television programmes to be auctioned, with one pair of tickets being sold to a BBC Radio Jersey listener for £2010. The concert raised over £2,500,000 including from text donations during the programme. The total would be added to the £26 million which was donated by the British public during the telethon the next day. Performances * The Collective with Tulisa Contostavlos - "Teardrop" * Lady Gaga - "Born This Way" "The Edge Of Glory and "Marry The Night" * Muse - "United States of Eurasia * Ed Sheeran - "The A Team" * Michael Bublé - "Haven't Met You Yet" and "Santa Claus Is Coming To Town" * Dappy and Fazer - "No Regrets" * Snow Patrol - "This Isn't Everything You Are" * Kelly Rowland - "Down for Whatever" * James Morrison - "You Give Me Something" and Up" (featuring Jessie J) * Hugh Laurie - "Crazy Arms" and "Hallelujah I Love Her So" (featuring Jamie Cullum) * Andrea Bocelli - "Nessun Dorma" * Elbow - "Open Arms" and "One Day Like This" * JLS - "Take a Chance On Me" and "She Makes Me Wanna" * Jessie J - "Nobody's Perfect" * Gary Barlow - "Back for Good" * Coldplay - "Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall", "Paradise" and "Viva la Vida". * Cheryl Cole was originally planned to sing a duet with Barlow, but had to pull out due to illness. See also *Children in Need 2011 *Manchester Arena References External links *Official Children in Need website Category:Children in Need Category:2011 in music Category:2011 in British television Category:2011 in England Category:Music in Manchester